1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work rest device, and more particularly to a work rest device for carrying an work to be cut in a crank pin miller for forming a crankshaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional crank pin miller for cutting a crankshaft which is a principal part of an engine, the work to be cut is carried at several places thereof by means of a journal rest device, and the work is cut while it is rotated. In such conventional structure for merely carrying the journal parts, the work cannot be clamped satisfactorily so that the vibration caused during cutting operation cannot be prevented. As a result, cutting speed cannot be increased so that no improvement in productivity can be achieved. Furthermore, it is necessary to move the rest device depending on the size of the work to be cut so that much time and labor is required for the preparation of cutting which results in a deterioration in work efficiency.